


Say Something (I’m Giving Up On You)

by Adsdragonlover



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, Break Up, Getting Back Together, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt and comfort, M/M, optional happy ending, they’re already broken up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsdragonlover/pseuds/Adsdragonlover
Summary: “I can’t keep kissing strangers and pretending they’re you.”Nines and Gavin broke up. Gavin hasn’t been taking it well, and Nines confronts him about it.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 25
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

It’s been two weeks and five days since they broke up. And god, it _hurts_. Gavin comes in to work almost every day covered in hickies and he can barely look at Nines. 

He can tell Gavin’s upset, but it’s gotten to the point that it’s hurting their cases. His reaction time is slower, he’s less energetic, and he’s just… depressed. 

“Gavin,” Nines says before they head to the car to go back to work. “Can we talk?” 

Gavin sighs, knowing but still asking. “About what?”

“About us,” Nines says. Gavin scoffs and rolls his eyes, so Nines reaches out to grab his arm. “Gavin, _please._ ”

Gavin’s expression suddenly turns angry. “ _Why_? You made it obvious you didn’t care when you dumped me. _Oh_. Oh this is because of work.” He scoffs. “No, Nines. I don’t want to talk about this.”

Nines doesn’t let go of Gavin’s arm. “We _need_ to talk, Gavin,” he says before pulling him into a nearby alleyway. 

“Phck off!” Gavin shouts, trying to free himself from Nines’ grip. He must realize it’s not going to happen because he sighs in defeat. “Fine. We’ll talk.”

“Look, Gavin. I understand you’re upset. And I know you’ve moved on-“

“Moved on?” Gavin interrupts, incredulous. “You’re gonna look at me and tell me that I _look_ like I’ve moved on?” His voice is demanding. “ _Really?_ ”

Nines gestures to the hickies on Gavin’s neck. “You have, clearly. But you can’t even look at me and it’s affecting work.”

Gavin’s eyes widen a bit. “That- you honestly think-“ he growls and tugs hard, breaking free of Nines’ hold to throw his hands up in the air. “Of fucking course. That’s all you ever care about. Work. The mission. You ended things because you couldn’t handle prioritizing your partner over the mission!” 

He’s definitely shouting now.“You _broke_ me, Nines. Because the job was supposed to be more important to you than keeping your _partner_ safe, and you can’t understand why it’s not.” Towards the end his words turn into a growl.

“Newsflash _asshole._ You’re _supposed_ to put my safety above the mission. That’s how partners work. It didn’t matter that we were dating. You couldn’t fucking take it! Cause you’re just a _machine_ and the mission _always_ has to be the most important thing to you.” To Nines’ horror he sees tears start to well up in Gavin’s eyes. 

“Gavin-“ he starts, but is cut short. 

“And another thing! I haven’t _fucking_ moved on! I go out to bars and I take home whatever stranger looks the most like _you_ in the hopes that it’ll take away this fucking _ache_ in my chest. This hole you left in my heart. And it never. Fucking. Works.” His voice is just a growl now. “And I can’t- I can’t keep kissing strangers and pretending they’re you. I can’t, Nines. I miss you and you-“ he cuts off with a dry sob as he slides to the ground. “You don’t even care.”

“Gavin, that’s not-“ 

“It is.” Gavin hisses. “We’re not talking about this because you _care_ that I’m upset. We’re talking about this because _my_ pain is getting in the way of work. And that’s _such an inconvenience for you._ ” He bites out bitterly. “So no, you don’t care. You care about work. You don’t love me, Nines. You never did. And I’m starting to doubt you were ever even capable of love in the first place.” 

Tears are rolling down Gavin’s face and Nines wants so badly to reach down and wipe them away. To tell Gavin that he’s wrong. About it all. Nines _does_ love Gavin. But he can’t move. He just stands there, his LED going from yellow to red to yellow. 

Gavin laughs wetly, a harsh, bitter sound. “I-“ his voice cracks. “This is what I get for falling for an android.” He says, and he sounds so defeated. “This is what I get for falling for _anyone_ , period.” He sighs and wipes away his tears. “I guess I’m just meant to be alone.”

He stands up slowly and turns around, starting to walk out of the alleyway.He stops before the entrance to the street though. “I can’t keep holding out for you, Nines.” He whispers so quiet that if Nines wasn’t an Android he wouldn’t have been able to hear it. “I’ll try to move on. To get over you. For work. And if that doesn’t work-“ he cuts himself off with a sigh.   
  
“Who am I kidding?” He chuckles. “It’s not _going_ to work.” He sighs and turns around to look at Nines. “I’m going to fill out a request for a new partner.” He says. “I can’t keep doing this. I-“ he walks back over to Nines and stops inches in front of him. 

“This is stupid.” He murmurs. “But I’ve never really been known for making good decisions,” he says this before leaning up on his tiptoes to press a quick, chaste kiss to Nines’ lips, nothing but a fleeting press. “One last time.” Then he pulls back, heading away from Nines, for the last time. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The option happy ending y’all were begging for. It takes place immediately after the previous chapter.

And Nines can’t  _ not  _ move. He reaches out and grabs Gavin’s wrist as he starts to walk away. He ignores Gavin’s confused ‘ _ wha? _ ’ to tug him back in for another kiss, harder and desperate as he threads his fingers through Gavin’s hair. 

Gavin is still for a moment before he whines and melts into the kiss, raising a hand to fist in Nines’ coat and brings the other one up to cup his face as he kisses back. 

It’s messy and it’s wet from Gavin’s tears and it’s desperate. Finally Gavin pulls away, moving his hands to Nines’ chest to push himself away, but Nines has his arms wrapped around Gavin’s waist so it doesn’t work. “Don’t do this to me, Nines,” he whispers, his voice hoarse. “ _ Please.  _ Don’t give me hope.”

“You’re wrong.” Nines says quietly. “Gavin I’m sorry, but you’re wrong. I don’t- I’m not just a machine. And I do love you.” He hears Gavin’s sharp gasp at his words but he barrels onward. “And I’m sorry,” he continued. “I was- I was scared. I’m so new to this. I- I don’t have any basis for how things are supposed to go. But I do love you, Gavin. I promise you I do. And I’m sorry I was so scared.”    
  
He finishes saying this to move a hand up to cup Gavin’s cheek and leans his head down to press his forehead to Gavin’s. “I’m so sorry. I love you. I love you and I don’t want to lose you. I’m sorry I ran. I’m not going to run again. I’m not going to leave you. Please don’t go, Gavin.” His voice is just a weak murmur. 

Gavin whines before leaning his head up to kiss Nines again. “It’s okay.” He says. “I love you too. I- I forgive you. Of course I forgive you. I’m sorry too.” He’s still whispering, not trusting his voice to be any louder.“I’ll stay, Nines. I’ll stay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the happy ending! Let me know what you thought in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos if you liked it and if you want the happy ending I wrote in a second chapter comment and let me know.
> 
> Also get it? The title? Say something? Y’know cause Nines doesn’t?


End file.
